Visitante indeseado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Oyó pasos apresurados y supuso que dicho sujeto se estaría acercando a grandes y molestas zancadas. Esperó un segundo más, mirando fijamente la ventana. Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe. UK & UE


Bueee... qué decir? esto salió (para variar) de mi libro de historia, cuando estábamos en clase (obviamente) de historia. Solo para ubicarlos, estábamos leyendo Stalin, pero se mencionaba en un párrafo la victoria del ejército comunista chino sobre el Kuomintang. Primero consideré algo Rusia/China, pero al leer que el Kuomintang ( partido político nacionalista chino, estos eran demócratas) era respaldado por los Estados Unidos, se me ocurrió de cómo se sentiría EEUU luego de que los comunistas (fieros opositores del capitalismo, el cual es prácticamente un sinónimo de EEUU...) tomaran China... buee, ya ven que salió esto, aunque sinceramente siento que está algo OoC... no sé, ustedes díganme XD Espero que les... guste? lo que sea :P

Hetalia no es mio, lindo sería...

* * *

><p><strong>.::VISITANTE (in)DESEADO::.<strong>

Alzó la mirada del odioso papeleo al oír que alguien (y no era que supiese con completa certeza de quien se trataba... de nuevo) tiraba con fuerza la puerta principal. De no haber estado sumido en un extraño bueno humor, habría saltado de su silla para ir a botar al sujeto que estaba de "visita". Oyó pasos apresurados y supuso que dicho sujeto se estaría acercando a grandes y molestas zancadas.

Molesto, estaba muy, muy molesto.

Esperó un segundo más, mirando fijamente la ventana. Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-_Damn!_

No requerió darse la vuelta para poder identificar al intruso. Con una sola palabra bastaba, ese ascento tan odioso y vulgar (vulgar, en el sentido de que había perdido todo lo refinado que él con mucho esfuerzo jamás había logrado enseñarle) que se extendía por el mundo sin freno aparente...

Aún así, Inglaterra se giró sobre su silla.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Estados Unidos con un peligroso tono rojo en el rostro.

El Reino Unido alzó una ceja y misteriosamente no re sentía irritado por la interrupción. Estaba calmado...

No necesitaba ni preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido, primero porque la noticio había aparecido en prácticamente todos los periódicos de Europa, y segundo, porque el norteamericano ni esperaría a que se le hiciese la pregunta para comenzar a hablar como una cotorra.

"Una cotorra enfurecida", pensó Inglaterra.

-¡...y pensar en todo el apoyo que les brindé para que ahora salgan corriendo como un montón de niñitas asustadas!

Inglaterra suspiró y se volvió a girar hacia su plan económico en proceso, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto a la primera potencia.

-¡No me ignores, cejotas! –gruñó de mal humor y se paró al lado del escritorio del aludido.

-Piérdete –murmuró el mayor, pasando incluso por alto el insulto dirigido a sus bellas cejas.

De no haber estado tan enojado, Alfred habría notado aquel detalle, pero obviamente no era el caso.

-Pero... ¡Agh! ¡Maldito Kuomintang! Debía de haber sospechado al menos algo. Ese condenado enchalinado (entiéndase que habla de Rusia) debe de sentirse lo mejor del mundo ahora que su precioso comunismo se expande como la plaga... ¡Y pensar que ni si quiera ha hecho tanto como yo!

-Alfred.

-...y... ¡Y ni hablar de China! –exclamó de nuevo el de lentes-. Ese tarado, arrastrado por el traga-vodka, ¡debía de saberlo!. No por nada parece que se llevan mejor que nunca y conversan tanto entre sí.

-Alfred...

-No puedo creerlo, en serio. _Hell! _Me siento traicionado. Me arreptiento de todo el respaldo que les di... ¡Ni hablar de todo lo que invesrtí! Yo...

-ALFRED.

Estados Unidos calló inmediatamente y miró sorprendido hacia abajo, hacia la nación europea. A pesar de haberle gritado, este se veía nastante calmado y compuesto. Dejó de lado el lapicero y alzó la mirada.

Un incócomo silencio llenó la estancia hasta que Arthur decidió espantarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo el archipiélago.

Su ex-colonia primero no supo qué responderm dado que aquella actitud de Gran Bretaña lo había tomado frío.

¿Qué estaba buscando ahí?

-Solo vine –murmuró por fin Estados Unidos y jaló un banquito para sentarse en la mesa, al lado de su antigua metrópoli.

Apoyó el mentón en la fría superficie, dejando sus brazos colgar libremente al costado de la mesa. Inglaterra lo observó en silencio. Era exactamente como antes, solo que, en vez de un niño, se encontraba ahora al lado de una nación adulta. Tonta, pero adulto al fin y acabo.

-Entntonces permanece en silencio –dijo en un susurro la gran isla.

Se volvió otra vez a sus papeles y documentos, pero... Demonios, no se podía concentrar. ¿Por qué había venido ese idiota? Para empezar, de dónde había sacado la llave de su casa. Recordaba perfectamente que había cerrado la puerta con seguro... Dios, no lo sabía.

Un puñado de lentos y callados minutos pasaron, con Inglaterra garabateando en sus hojas y el cuatro-ojos observándolo.

-¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó nuevamente Iggy.

-No lo sé –respondió con aparente indiferencia e internamente preguntándose lo mismo, Estados Unidos-. Pero si quieres, me puedo ir...

Sin embargo no hizo ningún ademán de querer moverse de su sitio, sino que permaneció observando a Inglaterra trabajar.

E Inglaterra tampoco lo echó.

* * *

><p>Dejen rr! TT^TT tengo hijos y un gato que alimentar! sean piadosos D:<p> 


End file.
